Naruto the Saminja
by Wyrtha
Summary: Naruto is accosted one night before his birthday. The outcome of the incident is one no one would expect. Bloodline Naruto. Harem Naruto/multiple women. OC's and use of None Naruto characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto some of the characters that will appear in this story

Chapter 1 – Home

Naruto was walking slowly through a snowy bank. He didn't know how he got here. He had left Konoha in the dead of the night after another attack. This time it wasn't a mob nor any ninja involved, it was just three men.

The men were all tall, muscular like a body builder, and covered in some kind of dirt or filth. They caught him as he was returning from one of the parks after another unsuccessful attempt at finding someone to play with. The kids had beat him up and chased him away to the cheers of their parents.

Naruto could have taken the bullies if he wanted to, but with their parents watching he knew better than to fight back so after a few shoves and a couple punches he ran. He had received much worse so he was able to brush it off and decided to head towards Ichiraku. A bowl of ramen always cured things.

The men had grabbed him and after knocking him around for a few minutes shoved him in a bag. The next thing Naruto knew the bag was thrown into some kind of liquid. He could feel the bag sink into the liquid slower than he thought it should as some of the strange liquid seeped into the bag. He fought like a demon to escape, but it was no use he soon found himself suffocating as the bag totally submerged and the liquid got into his lungs, pores, and blocked his nose.

That was the last thing Naruto remembered except for this feeling of warm enveloping him soon after right before he blacked out. When he woke up he was in the Forest surrounding Konoha and it was dark out. He had no clue how he had gotten outside of the village, but as he looked at the lights emanating from the village he didn't feel like going back.

His mind was telling him to go back, but something kept him rooted to that spot as he looked at the village. It looked so peaceful and welcoming. He had never seen it like this before; then again he had never been outside of the village before.

As he watched the village he couldn't stop the thoughts of all the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the villagers and ninja. He had no friends and there were only three people in the entire village out of thousands that were even nice to him. From a distance he could even see a big fire burning like one of those bonfire celebrations he was never allowed to go that the village some times held.

He then turned to face away from the village. What he saw was scary as he didn't know what was out there. It was dark and vast and unknown. Naruto didn't know what would happen to him if he didn't return, but he found his feet moving anyway. He didn't even look back once as his feet trudged forward. For some reason he felt really heavy.

Naruto had no set direction. He didn't know anything about the outside world so he just walked aimlessly. He just continued to walk despite the pain he felt.

Two days later the old Hokage sat in his office going over reports from the fire the night before. The frown on his face grew into a scowl as he scanned the reports several times before addressing the only other person in the room.

"There's nothing left of project Swan?" Sarutobi asked.

"No Hokage-sama. The fire originated in the pot currently holding all of the liquid"

"Can it be reproduced?" Sarutobi continued.

"At a significant cost I'm afraid. It would cost substantially more than it did originally since we no longer have any of the samples Delta Team provided"

Sarutobi sat in silence for several minutes. The problem was the liquid was an experimental metal that Iwa was said to be using to create some kind of new weapon. Sarutobi had to use some of his best spies to even obtain a small sample from which they used to create more in a secret underground lab. There wouldn't be another attempt.

The stuff had been useless anyway. It didn't seem to be any different from the metals they already had available to them. The scientist had deemed it practically worthless, which is why it was being stored off site in a large pot. It was still a metal so they were going to use it like any other metal before it some how caught on fire the previous night resulting in an explosion that killed three metal workers.

Sarutobi pinched his nose before sighing in resignation and placed the files in his desk to be destroyed later.

"Was there anything else?" Sarutobi asks.

"No sir, the fire spread and pretty much destroyed everything and everyone in that building. Although one of the investigators noted there seemed to be a 4th set of footprints that were unaccounted for positioned around the destroyed pot"

"Any clue as to who they might belong to?" Sarutobi questions.

"No … but he did report they were rather small. Almost childlike"

"Hmm … that is strange. Could there be another victim that just hasn't been found yet?" Sarutobi inquired.

"We had the Inuzuka dogs search the building and surrounding area shortly after the fire was quelled, but they only found the three corpses"

Sarutobi nodded at the response, but something was telling him there was more to this and it was important. Unfortunately the council was demanding to meet with him again soon so he dismissed the ANBU.

He read through the reports one more time before turning to his favorite view. The view outside his window … well second favorite.

'Hmmm … it's been quiet around here lately. I thought I would see Naruto-kun yesterday. He usually runs out of money around this time every month after binging on Ramen.

Oh, well I'm sure he's fine and now that I have a few minutes …' The Hokage thought.

The old man then reached into another drawer and produced the only thing he actually wanted to read his favorite Icha Icha Novel Saints and Sinners written by his student Jiraiya. The plot revolved around a powerful country in the midst of war against the most dangerous enemy and their hero whom got with all the hot ladies allies and enemies alike. A few of the scenes were based of stories he had once told Jiraiya about his days before he married Biwanko.

It was weeks later when Naruto's legs finally gave out no longer being able to support his weight or move another inch. He fell face forward in a snow bank and just lay there oblivious to the world around him.

"Hey"

"Hey kid"

"Hey kid wake up!"

Naruto felt what seemed like several taps to his side as he stirred, but barely had enough energy to lift his head. It was the unfocused look in his eyes that got who ever was calling him to pick him up and take him to a doctor … or at least they attempted to.

"Aarghh!" The man shouted as he tried to pick him up.

" … what's wrong man?"

"It's this kid. He weights a freaking ton. Help me out man"

"Haha … what's the matter? Can't even pick up a kid that looks like he last saw a good meal several weeks ago?"

"No wonder you still swing your sword around like a novice"

"Shut the fuck up and help me!"

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a twist"

The man bent down to help out, but instantly felt why his friend was struggling. The kid did feel like he weighted a ton. It was freaky considering how small the kid was not to mention he looks severely malnourished.

"Not so easy is it"

"Shut up and lift"

Both men managed to get Naruto upright as they dragged him through the snow. It was a few hours later when Naruto awoke again this time he found himself being prodded by two women in white uniforms that he associated with nurses. None of them had noted the boy had awakened and were getting frustrated, because all their attempts at drawing blood had been thwarted.

"Aargghh!" Shouted one of the medics.

"I'm tired of this. Four hours and nothing we do works. The needles always break as soon as they touch his skin!" Shouted the nurse.

"Be patient Chieko, we just need to come at this a different way" Offered another medic.

"Shut it Yuko, we've been at this for four hours. Four hours wasted trying to draw a little blood from one stinking kid! Our work is piling up and if we don't finish this now we'll be here all night trying to catch up" Chieko responds angrily.

"I … I know, but what can we do?" Yuko questions timidly.

"This!" Shouted Chieko.

Before Yuko could stop her Chieko reared back and then used all her strength the momentum she could muster to plunge down aiming roughly for Naruto's arm. Naruto upon seeing this was wide awake his eyes wide and alert as he tried to move his body, but he found he couldn't as he felt way too heavy.

But to everyone's surprise Naruto's body glowed brightly for a second before the light died down revealing his body had turned completely metallic. Chieko couldn't stop herself though and the needle continued on it's path until plunged deeply into his skin up to the base before it broke off. Chieko removed the tube and watched in fascination as the area around where the needle went in hardened and darkened a little to match the color of the lost needle.

The nurses watched for ten minutes as the transformation held, before Naruto's skin returned to it's normal color and the needle popped out of his skin like a spent cartridge and the exit area closed up like nothing had happened. Looking to Naruto's eyes they saw he was once again unconscious, but after inspecting the needle saw a bit of blood lodged inside of it.

"Hurry we have to get this to the lab and then inform Head Doctor Sato" Yuko says.

Chieko nods as they hastily leave not knowing that Naruto was about to learn something that would change his life forever. Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" He says out loud.

Looking around it resembles a place he had been a few times before after being kicked out of the orphanage. Naruto found himself standing in a sewer a present drip falling to the floor mingling with the water already on the damp surface of the floor.

'At least it looks cleaner than the last time I was dumped down here and the smell isn't bad either' Naruto thought confusedly.

'_ROAR'_

"What was that?" Naruto thought worriedly.

Yet he couldn't stop his feet from moving towards the source of that noise. As he walked he noticed how some of the walls or columns had little divots taken out of them and other marks that showed wear and tear.

Walking past a few columns he turned a corner that led him down a dark very dimly lit hall with a bright white light ahead. He kept walking towards the light as he heard the sound again louder than before before he was blinded by the white light.

When his eyes were able to focus again as the light dimmed he found he was standing in front of a huge ornate gate.

"What's this?" He thought out loud.

Looking closer towards the middle of the gate he saw a piece of paper with some kanji on it and the word 'seal'. Looking beyond that he saw was a pair of huge red eyes and a huge set of sharp white teeth seemingly smiling maliciously at him

'Whoa, what is it?' Naruto thought staring at the huge creature still partially hidden in the dark.

"**Kid come closer" **The creature beckons.

Naruto slowly walks closer when suddenly a set of claws came rushing at him faster than he could comprehend, but just like with the nurses his body turns metallic and the claws go right through him. Unfortunately for the creature the seal reacts shocking it and forcing it back into the darkness and Naruto finds his body reverts automatically back to normal like he hadn't be touched.

"**My container has finally come to visit me"** The creature bellows.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asks.

"What are you?" Naruto followed up with quickly.

Suddenly evil red chakra sprung up all around the creature revealing it to be some kind of fox. And despite being five he had heard about the Nine Tails and it's terrible power. After all he had always wanted to go to the festival celebrating the things defeat. Plus, at the orphanage when they read to the kids it was usually a book on the heroic deeds of the Fourth Hokage and how they should emulate him. The defeat of the Kyūbi was chief among the deeds they preached about.

"Kyūbi" Naruto utters shocked.

"**Indeed boy, now come closer"** Kyūbi orders.

"I'm not stupid or suicidal. I'm fine where I am" Naruto states.

"**Then leave, your presence disturbs me"** Kyūbi orders.

"Wait … where are we and why did you call me your container?" Naruto asks confused.

"**What am I, your answer book?"**

"**Figure it out for yourself weakling"** Kyūbi says.

Before Naruto could say anything else he suddenly black out before finding himself back in the hospital room.

"What was that?" Naruto muttered out loud.

Naruto didn't get to ponder long before a man in a white lab coat flanked by the two women he remembered from earlier came in.

"Hello young man, my name is Doctor Takahashi Akio. Could you tell me your name?" The Doctor asks.

"Uzu-maki Naruto" Naruto replies.

"Okay Naruto, I do not know if you are aware of this but you are currently in the main hospital in the Land of Iron" The doctor says.

"The Land of Iron?" Naruto says questioningly.

"Yes … I take it you haven't heard of it?" The doctor questions.

Naruto just shook his head. Then again he didn't know much about anything outside of Konoha.

"Is it near Konoha?" Naruto asks.

"No, is that where you are from?" One of the nurses asks getting involved.

Naruto hesitantly nodded.

"That presents a problem. It will be difficult to get in contact with anyone from Konoha for some time especially with the storm coming soon" Said the other nurse.

"Good. I don't want to go back there" Naruto states.

"What? But your parents must miss you" Yuko responds shocked.

"I am an orphan. I don't even know who my parents are" Naruto says sadly.

"Surely your friends at the orphanage and the head mistress must miss you then?" Yuko continued to prod.

"I was kicked out of the orphanage and I never had any friends" Naruto responds angrily.

"I'm sorry" Yuko says sadly.

"You were found extremely exhausted laying in a snow bank. Can you tell me what you are doing this far away from your home?" Chieko asks.

"I was attacked and ran away. I was tired, but I just kept walking …" Naruto says telling them what he remembered.

"I am sorry, but surely you still want to go home and be some where you are familiar?" The doctor asks.

"No" Naruto shakes head.

"I never felt safe there and no one cared about me. I never want to go back there again" Naruto answers.

"Alright, you seem to be fine but we would like to keep you for observation" The doctor tells him.

Naruto nods knowing that was standard procedure as far as he was aware. The doctor and nurses then left him alone.

It a few days later when Naruto met someone that wasn't a doctor or a nurse. The past few days Naruto had been getting to know the nurses as they had been help him to used the new environment. Coming from Konoha Naruto wasn't used to the cold. He was constantly wearing layer after layer of clothes to keep warm, which made the nurses tease him a bit.

Back to who was at the door Naruto heard a knock.

"Come in" Naruto called.

In came a man standing about 5'8 maybe an inch shorter , with gray hair that goes down to his waist, bandages covering the top of his head, black eyes, a mustache with a goatee, kimono-like outfight in a purple color and sandals.

"Hello young man, my name is Mifune" The man says.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto responds.

"I have come to the understanding that you might interested in becoming a samurai while you are in the Land of Iron?" Mifune starts.

Truthfully Naruto had simply said he wanted to learn how to fight or protect himself. It was the nurses who told him about the samurai and then extolled the virtues of Samurai over Ninja.

"Yes sir I do" Naruto says respectfully.

The nurses had said that he had to learn some manners if he really wanted to live there.

"Then follow me"

Naruto quickly put on the clothes the nurses got him including well as quickly as he could anyway. Putting on two layers of everything especially the socks was a bit time consuming, Mifune seemed to understand as he waited patiently for him. Soon they were off and out of the hospital though Naruto had been squished by the two nurses that had been primarily taking care of him before he left the building.

As Naruto in a pair of dark brown boots that added a couple of inches to his height not that he needed that any more. The nurses had measured him and he was proud of the fact he had grown several inches although he still looked like he was in need of several large meals.

After a modest trek Naruto was then lead to a fairly nice house and taken inside. Mifune without saying a word opened the door and guided him inside and then closed the door behind them. He then led him through the house until he came upon a room.

"You will become my son and be treated as such in my home. I feel you have potential Uzumaki-san. I look forward to teaching you the proper way of being samurai starting tomorrow. You should rest and get settled before dinner. I will have some come and fetch you when it's ready" Mifune ways before leaves.

Naruto stares as the strange man left before he went inside the room, which was simple in design and took Mifune's advice and took a nap. Later that night Naruto was led to the dinning room and was surprised to find Mifune along with a girl waiting on him.

"Sorry if I am late" Naruto apologize as he took a seat at the table.

No one said a word as severs came into the immediately and placed food on their plates and then left the room. The meal consisted of Miso soup, rice, sushi, and finally pork cutlets. Naruto had never had a meal like this in his life so savored it while try to remember the lessons the nurses gave him.

Still it was start unnerve him the longer no one talked as the meal was had in relative silence. Although he had the sneak suspicion that this was common for this house. As he looked over at the two he was sharing a meal with he focused more on the girl as he hadn't seen her before and he had met Mifune before.

He noted she had silver hair that framed her face and trailed down to below her shoulders, she had one green eye but the other was covered with eye patch, a cute nose, and she was wearing a dark blue dress. Unfortunately she caught him staring but instead of saying anything she just returned to her meal after giving him a curious look that Naruto couldn't identify. Naruto decided to follow her lead and returned to finishing up his meal.

After they finished eating they all went into the living room. Naruto took a seat opposite Mifune as he tried ignore the some times teasing look the still unknown girls gave him.

"Naruto for now you will live here with me and my daughter Gisen. I expect you to keep your room clean and orderly if you need help one of the servants will help you initially. You will also go to school in the village and I expect you to keep your grades up to a respectable level.

After school you will come here to learn how to wield a sword to potentially become a samurai. After that you and Gisen will work on your homework. When you are finished with that we have a meditation break then more work and then dinner" Mifune tells him.

Naruto just nodded even if he felt a little overwhelmed after all he didn't live with any before let alone have any kind of structure not even when he was at the orphanage.

"Good then it's getting late. If you want to wander around a bit to familiarize yourself with the house then you may do so, but remember the time and go to bed soon. You don't have school for now, but in place of that we'll be training early. I admit I'm curious about this ability the doctors told me about" Mifune says before he leaves.

That just left Naruto and Gisen whom promptly sat beside him perhaps a little too close.

"Do you want to see my room?" She asked.

Naruto being unaware just nodded not knowing the danger that await him. Before he could even think about it he was dragged from the room and through the house opposite of his assigned room.

"This is my room, please make yourself at home" Gisen says.

She then promptly shoved the door open and threw Naruto inside which wasn't an easy feat considering when he wanted to Naruto could make himself weight a ton or more … well if he could actually practice and control the sudden bloodline he has gained. For now he had no clue how activate or even what it was or that he had one thus he was as easy to fling around as any boy his age would be.

Before he knew it he found himself sprawled out on her futon face down with her laying over top of him. He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down.

"Now Naruto-kun, you would be trying to run away from me would you" Gisen says.

"W-hat are you doing" Naruto asks.

"Nothing … just rubbing your shoulders … why, don't you like it" Gisen says using a voice that's supposed to be sultry but they're still just kids, so it's not.

"No I don't like it, let me up" Naruto orders.

"But I just wanted to get to know you better Naruto-kun" Gisen purrs.

"Why, no one ever wanted to get to know me before" Naruto says back.

She stopped for a moment before she spoke again.

"I don't know … I just do" Gisen says.

Naruto really don't know what to do so he did the only think he could really think of which is flip their positions run away as fast as he could, which was what he did. But Gisen wasn't fazed, this was just the first night. She would have many opportunities to have fun with Naruto and that's why she let him get away so easily.

Naruto was able to make it back to his room and shut the door behind him.

"That was strange" He thought.

He then got ready bed before thinking about everything that had happened.

"I always wanted a family…" Naruto thought.

He thought back to those days at the orphanage back in Konoha. The matrons that ran the place never let him greet the potential parents that sometimes came to adopt a child. On those days he was usually told to stay outside or a few times he was locked in one of the rooms even one time in the basement.

"Naruto looked up out of the window adjacent to his bed and stared at the moon. I definitely made the right decision" Naruto thinks.

He then closed his eyes and gets some rest.

* * *

Hello again. It's been a long time since I have been able to write for various medical reasons. Main reason was unfortunately mind was and still is somewhat affected so it's taken me awhile to get even to this point although as you can see I've slowly been working.

So I know this wasn't one of the many stories any of you want me to get back to working on. Its been hard to get motivated because of my injury and other distractions. I can't promise that any of my old stories will be updated any time soon. I'm trying it's just hard right now. I apologize to all my readers/followers. Please stay patient.

As always, until next time dear reader :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto some of the characters that will appear in this story

Chapter 2 – Home

Naruto woke up early. He got out of the bed and found a set of black pajamas neatly folded at the foot of his bed and some slippers sitting on the floor. Putting them on Naruto made his way to the dining room but was surprised to find no one there. He almost got up to go find them when a servant walked into the room with hot breakfast that smelled delicious.

Naruto like the night before didn't just dig in to the food like he would have in Konoha. He took his time consuming his food and then took his plate to the kitchen where another servant intercepted him and took the plates from him.

"Please allow me to do that Uzumaki–sama" a girl maybe in her mid teens says.

"That's not necessary" Naruto tries to says.

But before he could even finish the sentence the girl took the dishes from his hands and was already washing them. He never even got a chance to talk to the girl when an older gentleman came up to him taking his attention.

"Uzumaki-sama, you must get dressed" The man says.

"Why" Naruto asks while giving some glances to the girl cleaning his dishes.

"The master is waiting on you in the Dojo. He instructed me to find you and bring you to him" The man tells.

"Okay …" Naruto says then turns to the girl "Umm … thanks for washing my dishes" He says before leaving the room.

Naruto of course never notices the man give him a strange look while the girl blushes a bit before going back to her job. Naruto manages to get dressed quickly with the help of the man although he found his attire a bit weird. And like the man told him he was led through the house to building out back.

Naruto open the doors and finds Mifune sitting on the floor with his hands sitting on his knees. Naruto approached as he heard the door close behind him. Naruto just stared at Mifune for a bit before taking a seat. If anyone from Konoha were to see him sitting still they would have flipped and gone running down the streets saying the world was ended, but he really wanted to learn whatever Mifune had to teach him so he could get stronger.

It took another hour before Mifune opened his eyes where he immediately locked onto Naruto who was looking at several swords that were stacked on a shelf.

"You like swords" Mifune states catching Naruto off guard.

Naruto immediately spun around almost cutting himself on the weapons.

"I uhh … sorry" Naruto quickly apologizes.

"Come sit in front of me like I am" Mifune instructs ignoring the apology.

Naruto stood confused for a moment before doing as he was told and mimicked how Mifune sat. After a few moments Mifune spoke again.

"I learned from the Hospital staff that you have a unique ability and a desire to become one of my samurai" Mifune states.

When he stopped and their was nothing but silence in Naruto figured it was his turn to speak.

"Yes, Mifune-sama I want to be able to protect myself and those I care about in the future" Naruto says.

Mifune says nothing, but he does nod at the answer. Naruto then realized he forgot the part about his ability.

"I'm sorry Mifune-sama … I don't know what ability your talking about" Naruto says.

"When my guards found you they had trouble lifting you the hospital … initially I thought that just meant they needed more training. Then at the hospital one of the nurses went to draw some blood so they could do their tests where you displayed a remarkable ability to turn your body into metal" Mifune explains.

"Really, I don't remember that" Naruto says although he was giddy at the possibilities.

"I suppose not … it doesn't matter. As a potential future Samurai of the Land of Iron I will train you to reach your full potential" Mifune states.

Naruto nods eager at that.

"You will be expected to be here every morning before 5 a.m. and will mediate for an hour before we do another hour of physical exercise after we will begin teaching you the way of the sword followed by kenjutsu practice, and finally chakra theory, and chakra control" Mifune says.

Naruto was too excited to speak.

"Next week you will begin attending school with my Daughter and I expect you to receive high marks or I will no longer train you, understand" Mifune says seriously.

Naruto quickly nodded even though he didn't want to.

"When you start school you will still get up at 5 a.m. and train with me until 6:30 a.m.. After that you will prepare for school, which starts at 7:15 a.m. and ends around 2:30 p.m.. I expect you to be home by 4:00 p.m. and here after doing your homework by 5:00 p.m. if not sooner for additional training. Is that understood?" Mifune says.

"Yes sir" Naruto says.

Mifune then reaches behind him and throws what looks like a wooden stick at Naruto whom manages to catch it though he just stares at it oddly.

"In order for you to learn how to wield a sword we must first work on the basics. Until you demonstrate that you are ready for a real practice sword you will use this" Mifune says.

Naruto nods although he didn't like. He really wanted to use a real sword.

"We'll begin with your stance. Now when you have more experience you can learn a different style" Mifune says.

Naruto just nods.

"When I say something to you from now on you are to say sensei, understood" Mifune orders.

"Yes sensei" Naruto answers.

"Good, now lift your arms rarely do you want your sword below your waist level" Mifune starts.

A week later

Naruto was being led by Gisen to school.

"Are you excited Naruto-kun?" Gisen asks.

Naruto shook his head in response.

"Why not. I know school can be boring, but at least it gets you out of more training grandpa" Gisen reminds him.

Naruto had to slightly wince at that. He unconsciously rubbed his shoulder. Training with the old man had been murder, literally so. The man spent an hour every day trying to induce his bloodline to activate, which basically meant that Mifune spent that hour trying to run Naruto through with his collection of swords he kept.

Thankfully while he had yet to be able to make his bloodline work on purpose on some level it still managed to keep him from getting killed as his skin seemed to become stronger, more durable and according to Mifune his skin seemed to become metallic like. It also helped that his regeneration rate had been fairly high to the point a cut or slice from a sword as long as it wasn't too deep would heal with little to no help after several minutes.

"It's not that I find school boring …" Naruto starts.

"It's just that before … in my old village, the teachers wouldn't help me at all. I actually think they were teaching me the wrong way to do things" Naruto says.

"Why would they do that?" Asks a curious Gisen.

… he hesitated to answer, but she just waited.

"I don't know …" Naruto finally answers.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gisen questions.

"I mean I don't know. For some reason they didn't like me. No one did, I never had any friends in my old village and for some reason when the adults would look at me they either gave me blank looks or angry stares" Naruto tells her.

"That's horrible, and you don't why?" Gisen utters.

Naruto thought back to his meeting with the Kyubi.

" … I didn't then" Naruto answers.

Gisen looked at him for a moment, before shrugging she continued to lead him by the hand to school. Naruto stifled a sigh at the girl's behavior, but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy. Gisen was smart, cute, and best of all she seemed to like him … a lot. It got a little uncomfortable at times, but she never went too far thankfully.

"It'll be different here. No one will do anything like that, I promise" Gisen says with a smile.

As she said that while looking at him Naruto couldn't help but blush a little. No one outside of the old man had ever said something like that, but even then they were just words. The old man always said stuff like that, but Naruto still found himself getting hurt. Once again Naruto found himself thinking he made the right choice when he left the Village.

"Thank you" Naruto whispers although she still heard him.

Gisen smiles prettily again and then holds his hand tighter, "we better hurry up or we'll be late".

A year later

Naruto was sitting alone in the dojo meditating when he was pulled to a familiar place.

"Where am I … wait a minute … I remember " Naruto says after a moment.

** "So my jailor comes back to visit me?" **A voice Naruto recognized as belonging to the demons.

"Kyūbi" Naruto voices.

Neither boy nor beast says anything else as they attempted to stare flaming holes through each other. Until Naruto gets bored and turns away. Thanks to Mifune's training Naruto had been able to meditate and had accessed his mindscape though until now he hadn't met the Kyūbi again.

**"Wait"** the Nine-tails bellows.

Naruto keeps his back turned to the beast but pauses to hear what it has to say.

**"Look at me when I'm talking to you ningen!" **Kyūbi roars.

"I can hear you just fine so speak or let me return to my training" Naruto says not intimidated.

Kyūbi just grins, **"Such a brave little ningen, to talk to me like that. I bet it would be different if these bars weren't between us."**

"The big bad Kyūbi, reduced to trying to intimidate a child. Say what you want or I'm out of here" Naruto says.

Kyūbi just huffs blowing out a get of hot air that ruffles the back of Naruto's head.

** "Fine, ruin my fun. I want to know what you plan to do about your former home" **Kyūbi asks.

Naruto turns around stares at the beast.

"I wasn't aware that you cared" Naruto retorts.

** "Like I would care what happens to you. Even if you die I will merely reform in a decade at full strength despite what your Yondaime did to me"** Kyūbi tells him.

"Then why bring me here to ask about what I plan to do?" Naruto asks.

** "Despite your limited mortality you impress me ningen. I'm curious if you plan to return to your previous den or not?" **Kyūbi tells him.

"I don't want to return, but Mifune-sama a little while ago informed me of my options should Konoha figure out where I am. Running from them and going from country to country doesn't suit me and I do not want to trouble Mifune-sama, because more than Konoha will come for me. No, eventually I'll return but not until I can defend myself" Naruto answers.

Silence returned as both entities stared at each other contemplating that.

** "Then perhaps we can make a deal" **Kyūbi says.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asks intrigued, but also cautious.

**"I have been sealed in 2 previous vessels before you …" **Kyūbi says allowing the information to sink in.

**"Both were known for their strength and power. While you learn what you can from the tin plated fools, I can show you a few things they learned as well" **Kyūbi offers.

"And in return?" Naruto asks.

**"I want you to learn how to wield my chakra" **Kyūbi says.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

**"Like it or not we're stuck together as long as your alive. Your best bet is to learn how to wield my chakra to protect yourself"** Kyūbi responds.

"What do you get in return?" Naruto asks again.

**"Nothing, I merely wish to prolong my existence" **Kyūbi says.

"But you told me you would reform if I died" Naruto questions.

**"Look, do you want my help or not ningen"** Kyūbi says avoiding the question.

Naruto stares at the beast trying to figure out it's game.

"I accept, but surely you know more than a few techniques?" Naruto questions.

Kyūbi scoffs, **"Typical ningen always trying to get your grubby little paws on more power regardless of the cost."**

Naruto is unaffected by the accusation. It was true, he was human, and he did want more power though not for the sake of just having it or using it to harm those that didn't do anything to him.

"Do you or do you not?" Naruto repeats.

**"There are a thousand things I could teach you ningen, but I won't. Learn how to wield my chakra to a suitable level and maybe I will show you more?" **Kyūbi says.

"Fine … when do we get started?" Naruto asks.

**"Right now, while we are in your mindscape I can transfer my knowledge to you and you can practice on your own time. Come back here later today and I will teach you how to access my chakra without harming yourself" **Kyūbi states.

Naruto nods as he feels images entered his mind. Once the process is done Naruto turns to leave.

"I'll never trust you, but I can work with you as long as you don't lie to me. Hate me or not, but if you try to deceive me I will find a way to permanently end your existence" Naruto says as he fades way to finish his training.

**"Many have tried ningen …"** Kyūbi taunts unaffected by the threat.

Naruto awakens only to find himself entangled by Gisen.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks.

"Nothing" She replies while getting up.

"It's time for school, Jiji can finishing training you later" Gisen says.

Naruto looks towards the old man only to find him waving him off. That's when he noticed Mifune had his eyes closed, which made Naruto curious about what he was doing and how he knew he was able to know he was looking towards him.

"Fine, let me get my books and a little breakfast first" Naruto says.

"No time, the first bell rings in 10 minutes" Gisen says she pulls him up and drags him out of the building.

After they left Mifune opens his eyes and chuckles as he can still hear Naruto squawking about him being able to walk by himself.

'That Gisen … I should worry about Naruto taking advantage of her, but somehow I'm more worried for him than I am her' he thinks.

After School

Naruto had managed to dodge walking home with Gisen or his friends that he normally played with in the village. He also managed find a deserted field lodged inbetween several mountains as far away from the village as he could go while being able to make it back for training with Mifune.

Getting into a comfortable position Naruto began to meditate so he could enter his mindscape and ask the Kyūbi how he should go about this. Thankfully his previous visits made it a bit easier to connect with the seal and Kyūbi.

** "You returned" **Kyūbi says.

"Well you said you would train me in how to properly use your chakra. I thought it would be simpler to come here and ask you than to try and do it myself for hours on end" Naruto responds.

**"It seems your no longer an idiot"** Kyūbi says.

Naruto just shrugs. He didn't care about the insult. He could recognize that in his former village he had been a fool and admittedly a happy fool ignorant of what was actually going on around him. Then again he was a kid …

"What do I do?" Naruto asks figuring the Kyūbi would know what he meant.

** "It's simple, I will channel my chakra through the seal and you will have to figure out how much you can take before stopping the flow yourself like you would your own chakra"** Kyūbi tells him.

Naruto nods and prepares to leave. Once he's gone Kyūbi grins.

**'Foolish ningen, as if you could ever truly learn to control my power. My chakra will corrupt you from the inside out and then I will finally be free' **the fox gloats.

Naruto returns to the real world and tries to feel the chakra, but he doesn't feel anything before he's suddenly overwhelmed by the Kyūbi's foul chakra.

"Okay fox that's enough" Naruto says out loud.

When he continues to feel it envelop him he shouts out again only for it to still continue.

"ENOUGH" Naruto shouts in pain as he feels like his veins are being set on fire.

Thankfully the chakra flow stops and Naruto is able to get a hold of himself. Looking around Naruto decided to see what this chakra could do and instantly he flew around the clearing at speeds he could never normally reach.

Stopping he grabbed a rock and threw it seeing how far it would go and it actually made a small dent in the surface of one of the mountains. Then he took another smaller rock and tried to crush it with his hands. The rock easily crumbled in his hands filling Naruto with a since of power and he wanted to feel more, but he knew better.

'I need to control this. I won't let this power control me' He thinks.

Deciding to use what the fox told him Naruto sits down and mediates as the chakra flows around him.

'This is going to take awhile' Naruto thinks.

**Later that night**

Naruto enters his room and drags himself to his bed. He was utterly exhausted he even had to beg off of training with Mifune he was so drained. Training with the Kyūbi's chakra was hard especially since he had to continuously fight with the damn beast on when he had enough or too little chakra.

The truth was Naruto didn't want to rely on the Kyūbi's chakra. He had his developing sword skills, his bloodline which was awesome in his opinion, and he was getting slightly better in his jūjutsu practice that Mifune suggested he take up. Also, he couldn't help but feeling like the Kyūbi was setting him up. He could feel the beasts malicious intentions every time he entered the mindscape they shared or channeled it's chakra.

For now Naruto would practice using it's chakra, because he realized just how powerful a weapon it could be if he was able to actually train with it. Even though it seriously drained him he could tell that it was worth it to learn. The Kyūbi even told him the more he trained with it he would have access to different stronger forms. The cloak was just the 1st version, but Kyūbi promised it would teach him to access the other forms if he got up to at least 3 tails of chakra. The one Naruto was most interested in was the partial transformations, because he figured he might be to use it without forming the cloak and still get the benefits.

Still, that could await a while. He really was more focused on the things Mifune was teaching him. Naruto knew this was a limited time opportunity and he planned to make the most of it. Yet there were other things that were taking his attention … like the person coming through his door.

"Naruto-kun are you awake?" Gisen called.

"What is it Gisen?" Naruto called.

The girl in question stepped into the room illuminated by the moon light shining through the window.

"Is that any way to talk to your wife" She taunted.

The only thing that answered her was silence. She naturally took that as a sign to lay down on his bed and drape herself on him

"What are you thinking about?" Gisen asks.

"Training" was the brief reply.

"Training is all you do. Morning training, after school training, even night training. What are you training for?" Gisen asks.

"I'm training for the day I have to go back" Naruto answers.

Gisen was surprised by that answer. She and Naruto talked everyday, whether he wanted to not, but he had never once talked about his life before he arrived in the village.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because … my life back there … I lived in an orphanage run by the Hokage. Even though he funded it the caregivers never treated me well. They weren't mean or hurt me or anything, but I could see it in their eyes that they didn't like me.

The kids seem to recognize that they didn't like me. I would get picked on more than the other kids, some times they would steal my toys, and I got into some fights. When I turned 4 the Hokage decided that I would live in an apartment. My neighbors turned out to be just like the caregivers. There were constant complaints about whatever I did even if I was quite and doing nothing they would still complain.

Being on my own at 4 the Hokage assigned a group of his ninjas to watch for me and make sure I had the necessities. However, they rarely interacted with me and at night I was on my own. Like any kid I would do things that weren't smart so I would sneak out some nights.

Of course being a kid out late at night most shop owners turned me away … some not so nicely. And the type of people that were out at night weren't good people" Naruto says.

"If you knew that then why did you do it?" Gisen asks.

"Simply … I was stupid" Naruto answers honestly.

Gisen could believe that. She loved him, but the boy could be really thick some times and it took months for him to catch up to where the other kids were in their class. It took some intense studying supervised by Gisen for him pass that first semester, but since then Naruto's scores had gone up dramatically. It still took a minute for him to get certain things but he was far from the same kid he was just a year ago.

"So … what happened?" Gisen asks sensing their was more.

"So there were times when several or more drunken losers would beat me up and blame me for the deaths of their family members or people they knew. Once they beat me so badly I spent almost a month in the hospital" Naruto tells her.

"Why would they do that?" Gisen asks.

"…"

"Please tell me" Gisen pleads.

"Fine, but I didn't find this out until after I was here in the hospital unconscious" Naruto tells her.

Gisen nods curious to what could make grown men attack a child.

"It seems when I was born the Kyūbi a chakra entity with almost incomparable power was sealed inside of me. Anyway I figure that's why they targeted me.

I met the Kyūbi in the hospital and he informed me of the truth of my situation. I was actually training today in order to master it's power so if I am sent back there I will be able to protect myself from anyone" Naruto tells her.

"That's terrible" Gisen says shocked.

'Is that the power I sense inside of him' she thinks, but decides it doesn't matter.

Naruto just nods not really wanting to talk about it further.

"I'm sure gramps will protect you if they do try to take you back" Gisen says trying to reassure him.

"No, while the samurai are powerful they don't stand a chance if Konoha were to invade. Mifune-sama told me honestly that if Konoha were to find out that I was here he would have to reluctantly give me to them" Naruto informs her.

"Gramps said that?" Gisen asks shocked.

"It's not his fault. He has to think about all of Iron Country and I always knew I couldn't run forever" Naruto states.

Gisen takes a moment to stare in his eyes surprise but that statement. Still, she knew that was the kind of kid Naruto was. He wouldn't make Mifune-jiji choose between him or his country. She smiled when she thought about that.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, even if Konoha does force you to go back. I'll go with you and together no one will bother us and if they do we'll make them wish they hadn't" Gisen states.

Naruto is shocked when he hears as she still staring at him eyes locked on his face. He then brakes into a smile and decides to relax and try to get some sleep.

"Thank you Gisen-chan. Now let me get some sleep" Naruto says before he closes his eyes.

Gisen smiles as well and decides this time she can let him sleep … of course not without her although she does untangle herself and sleeps beside him instead of on him. Unknown to them a shadow slightly steps away from the door.

'So that's why he's afraid of Konoha. Sadly there is nothing I can do. Konoha will come for him eventually. They won't give up the power of a tailed beast' Mifune thinks before he also heads for bed.

* * *

Hello again. This is the 2nd chapter of my new story. I've been thinking about releasing a few others I've been kicking around including a Grimm Crossover story ... but I think I have enough on my plate for the moment. As for my other stories I'm sorry, but progress is still minimal. The ones closest to an Update are probably Speeds Unmatched, Foxfish, and Birth of an Angle. I'll let you know if they get closer to being finished.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story and as always, until next time dear reader :)


End file.
